Space propulsion devices, e.g, colloids thrusters, hydrazine fueled arcjets, electrospray thrusters, monopropellant thrusters, bi-propellant thrusters, and the like, often utilize liquid propellant that is delivered to the thruster. If gas is present in the liquid propellant e.g., gas bubbles, the gas can interrupt the flow of fuel, resulting in a stall or loss of control of the space device. Other space devices, such as space based power systems, e.g., fuel cells, cooling loops, and the like, similarly require the liquid therein to be free of gas. Additionally, an environmental gas scrubber, e.g., a CO2 scrubber for an outer space life support system that uses liquid to absorb ambient gas requires the removal of trapped gas from the re-condensed liquid.